Toxicity to hematopoetic cells limits doses of cancer chemotherapy and radiation therapy. Recent advances permit cryopreservation o flarge numbers of viable hematopoietic stem cells. Some tumors show a dose- dependent response to drugs, suggesting that patients showing progressive disease while receiving cacer treatment could benefit from marrow-lethal doses of drugs or radiation followed by "rescue"with autologous cryopreserved cells.